The Voodoo Child
by Little Valo
Summary: Isabella grew up thinking she was someone else's daughter, but when she finds out the truth it rocks her world. Soon she is put in a dangerous position because of who her parents are were . *better summary inside*
1. Chapter 1:truth

The Voodoo Child

a/n: I own shit. I only own people you have no fucking clue where they came from.

Summary: Her name was Isabella, beautiful and unique. His name was Cedric, talented and strong. They're love was never ending. She grew up thinking she was someone else's daughter, but when the truth came out who she really was the wizarding world would be up in arms. When distant relatives come to stake their claim on the 16 year old, her world gets turned upside down.

Chapter One: Truth

My dearest Bella,

I have missed you so much over the summer; I wish that your father would have let you stay with me and father. I hate to think of you stuck in Spinner's End with him, I can't help but to picture you locked in your room crying. I am glad to here though that your father has allowed you to come with us to the World Cup. I will see you tomorrow, be safe Bella.

Love,

Ced

Isabella folded the letter in half and set it on her night stand. Her dark room in the home her father referred to as Spinner's End, was small and drab. The sixteen year old Ravenclaw saw this place as her only refuge from her father's constant belligerence over her boyfriend and lack of skill with potions. She had dealt with these things most of her young life but as of late something seemed different about the man she called father, he was on guard all the time like he was waiting for someone to storm in and cause mayhem.

Pulling out of a piece of parchment and her quill she began to pen her response to her beloved Cedric.

My Love,

I am fine, my summer of solitude has yielded some great new spells and I have improved in potions a great deal. Perhaps father will allow me to be in his NEWT level class after all. He told me that he would if I could tell him a good reason why I would need potions if I was going to get married to "The Great Cedric Diggory" but I told him that I wanted to work for the ministry and they require that I take my NEWTs in Potions, I would never pass them with out that class. Luckily father has agreed. He has been on edge these last few weeks, more so that usual. Which is why I am so glad that he agreed to let me go to the cup with you after all.

I love you so much Cedric and I will be thrilled to see you tomorrow. I know it's only two weeks father has let me spend with you and your father but I can assure you they will be the best of the whole summer.

I will see you tomorrow,

Bella

Sealing the letter then sending Cedric's owl back to him she laid down in her bed and thought of happier times to come. But something plagued her mind late that night, she had a few visions but nothing of great consequence, but tonight was different it wasn't quite a vision but it wasn't a memory either. I was a glimmer from the past… a life changing moment that had been suppressed by magic.

_A little girl with flowing black hair ran through an hold house being chased by a young man, both handsome and strong. He called out to the little girl "Bella… Where's my girl." The little girl turned to look at the man and smiled brightly._

"_I'm over here daddy…" She called out hiding behind a large black leather arm chair. The young man found his little girl hiding behind the chair laughing._

"_Bella how many times have I told you… we have to get ready to go see baby Harry." He said picking the little girl up and twirling her around. Then there was a crash coming from the kitchen and the man set his daughter down and ran into the next room._

_The small child fallowed her father. A woman with long black hair and dressed in an emerald green sun dress lay motionless on the floor. Another figure stood over her, dressed in all black with the hood of his cloak hiding his face. There was a flash of black smoke then the man was gone._

"_Mama…" The little girl cried running over to the lifeless body. The man tried to stop her, trying to grab a hold of her hand. By the time he got a hold of her she had already comprehended that her mother was dead. Killed by someone she knew by the expression on her face._

"_Baby…" He father whispered softly, "Bella come on," He said quickly picking the two year old up and then in flash they were gone and everything faded to black._

Waking from her sleep, sweating Bella tried to make sense of her dream, trying to remember the face from her dream. Darting out of bed she ran to her trunk which had an old copy of the Daily Prophet that she had saved from the day the Sirius Black had escaped from Azkaban over a year ago.

Throwing books and clothes to floor she found the old clipping she had saved for some unknown reason, there was the face from her dreams. Tortured by the years in that ungodly prison, but those eyes told the truth. He was the man she called father as a small child, he was her father.

Clutching the photo in her hand she stormed out of her room and down the hall to where the man she called father slept. Throwing the door open she found him still awake reading. Bella went over to him and tossed the wrinkled old news paper clipping at him. "Explain…" She demanded, her normally sing song voice now had a hint of pain and anger in it. "Why would Sirius Black come to me in a dream? Why would I call him Daddy as a little girl?" She demanded trying to remain calm.

"Bella it was a dream, pay it no mind." Severus Snape said calmly. He was shocked that she had discovered the truth, perhaps what Trelawney said was true that Isabella had a gift.

"No, no, no!" The teenager said shaking her head. "Lupin tried to tell me something last year but you stopped him. You kept him from spending any time with me alone, because you knew that he would tell me of the truth. That you're a fraud, you are not my father!" Bella was shaking with anger and went over to Severus, grabbing him by the scruff of his night gown. "Who are you… why did you take me from my family? WHY" She screamed.

Severus broke under the girl's stair, she was a sweet natured child most of the time… very much like her mother but there were moments when the young witch scared even him, who had stood toe to toe with the Dark Lord. "I am your family Bella… your mother was my sister!" Bella shook her head then let go of the middle aged man.

"I'm leaving… don't bother asking me to where because it will be some place you will not be welcome….." She spoke coolly as she left the room and then went to gather her things. She was leaving for Cedric's and she would not return until she hand answers from the one man who could tell her the truth. Remus Lupin, the man who last year claimed to be her godfather.

Before leaving she penned a quick note that she sent Remus announcing that we was going to show up at some point in the next few days.

Professor Lupin,

Last year you tried to tell me something about myself that I did not know. You claimed to be my godfather. I believe I had a vision form my past which implicated that Sirius Black is my father. I will be paying you a visit with in the week to talk because I want to know the truth. Cedric Diggory will be accompanying me if that is alright. If you need me I will be staying with the Diggory's as I can not trust Severus Snape at the moment and I need to find the truth out.

Sincerely,

Isabella

Taking the Floo to Cedric's house she stood in his kitchen and began to ball. Hearing the cries both Cedric and Amos came running down stairs to find the shaken young girl clutching her small black kitten. Cedric rushed over to his girlfriend of nearly three years and wrapped his arms around her.

"What has he done Bella…" He demanded as he started to wipe away the tears that begun to stain her cheeks. Cedric always had a bad feeling about Professor Snape and had often wondered if he hurt Bella. This sent Cedric over the edge, he was of age now and if Snape had hurt the woman he loved so dearly he would personally cause him double the pain he had put the beautiful young woman in his arms through.

"He lied.. .my whole life." Bella choked out between sobs. By this point Cedric and Amos had gotten her to sit down and got her a nice hot cup of tea to help her calm down. Cedric was bewildered by her statement as was Amos. "He's not my father… my father is Sirius Black." She chocked out before laying her head down on the table and continued to sob.

"That's not possible… who would do such a thing?" Cedric asked looking over at his father and the older man shrugged.

"Anything is possible Ced, the Blacks and Princes have had a very long feud and perhaps it was some sort of statement." Amos mused; he had never gotten involved in the inner workings of pure blood families as it was often bloody. He had heard rumors that Sirius had run off with the Snape girl after graduation but he thought it was just one of those rumors you would so often hear over tea at the ministry.

Cedric was beside himself, he tried so desperately to comfort Bella. Running his hand down her back he whispered, "Come on Bells, this could be a blessing… you aren't his daughter. The daughter of a death eater is a terrible thing to bare and you no longer have to bare that cross."

"But my father is a murder… which is worse?" Bella whispered as she glanced up. "My father the death eater I could handle, brush it off as a mistake from a past life but my father the murder… escaping from Azkaban… the fugitive. I don't know if I can handle that Ced." I turned and buried her head into Cedric's welcoming shoulder.

"Put down Nightmare before you kill him.." Cedric said softly taking the kitten from her hands and setting it down on the ground. But the cat didn't move away from his owner's side. "Perhaps if you sleep Bella you may feel differently tomorrow, we have the cup to look forward too and you need time to process all this." Cedric needed time to process this as well but he knew that the confusion he was feeling about the situation was just a fraction of what Bella must been feeling.

"I can give you a sleeping potion if you like my dear," Amos offered, over the last three years he had come to see Bella as daughter and the woman Cedric pledged himself to marry after they finished school. Cedric looked over at his father and nodded, weather Bella wanted it or not, she was going to get the sleeping potion because there would be no other way for her calm down during this life changing moment.

Amos prepared the potion and added it to her tea. "Drink.." Cedric said softly placing the cup in Bella's shaking hands. She took the cup and downed it quickly. Cedric took her arm and helped her up.

"I'm taking her to my room, I don't want her to be alone…" Cedric told his father and Amos respected his son's decision to stand by Bella in this time of turmoil. As they started to walk up the stairs Bella turned to look at Cedric and those deep blue eyes showed so much sadness and anger.

"I have to talk to Remus Lupin… he knows the truth.." Cedric nodded at her words and continued to help her up the stairs and then into bed. "I have to find Remus…" She mumbled against the pillow as she curled up against Cedric before she fell off into a dreamless sleep.

"My poor Bella…" He said in a hushed tone before he wrapped his arms around her and began to drift off to sleep. He vowed then and their to protect her from the world that would turn on her if she claimed to be Sirius Black's child. People would distance themselves from her, even more than being Severus Snape's child, yet he would remain her rock, until the day he dies.

Hundreds of miles away Sirius Black sat in Remus Lupin's kitchen sipping on tea. For the last thirteen years he had thought about his little girl ever second of the day. Taken away by her Uncle, who Sirius believed killed his own sister to get at the little girl who held the fate of the two most powerful families in the wizarding world in her hands. With a claim to the Black and Prince family fortunes when she came of age she would be one of the richest young witches in England. Not to mention the dowry he would get for her. It made Sirius sick thinking about the men who clamor at a chance to have Isabella Black as their wife.

Remus asked his oldest friend to his home because of a hastily written letter that he received late that summer night. "She's a powerful witch Sirius.." Remus told his friend as he sat across the shabby old table. "I would venture to say one of the brightest students I had the privilege of teaching while at Hogwarts." He tried to reassure his friend of his daughter's capable nature. "So I wasn't surprised when I read her letter.. she figured this out on her own."

Sirius looked down at the letter, it was the first time he had touched anything that his little girl had touched in nearly thirteen years. He choked back tears as he read it, the writing seemed so hastily scrawled across the page and a single tear stained the paper. He remembered the beauty that he loved more than life. Regretting leaving her with her Uncle the day he went to confront Peter all those years ago. "My daughter has spent her whole life thinking that Snape was her father! God knows all the things he's put in her head…" He closed his eyes and ran his hand through his shoulder length hair.

"She's safe now." Remus reminded, "She's with the Diggory's and Cedric loves her dearly. He wouldn't let Severus get his hands on her again. I saw the way they were together last year. Really you don't have to worry about her being safe my friend." Remus reached out and grasped Sirius's hand.

"But she believes me to be this monster! How can I prove to her that I never meant any of this to happen?" Sirius looked over at Remus with tears in his eyes. "Is she beautiful like her mother?" He asked softly.

"More" Was all Remus said with a small smile on her face. "Joanna would be very proud of her little girl." Sirius nodded and memorized the way she signed her name. His little Isabella would come back to him… no matter he would be her father again.

"I'm going to stay till she comes to see you, maybe I can get through to her." This was a great risk, the ministry was looking desperately for Sirius but he knew that he had to do this for his daughter, she deserved to hear the truth. It had worked with Harry, it had to work with his daughter.


	2. Chapter 2:love

The Voodoo Child

a/n: I own shit. I only own people you have no fucking clue where they came from.

Summary: Her name was Isabella, beautiful and unique. His name was Cedric, talented and strong. They're love was never ending. She grew up thinking she was someone else's daughter, but when the truth came out who she really was the wizarding world would be up in arms. When distant relatives come to stake their claim on the 16 year old, her world gets turned upside down.

Chapter Two: Love

Sirius Black could not sleep, his mind plagued by thoughts of his daughter and all that he missed out on. Remus had given him a picture that he had of her. Staring at his daughter's pale face for the first time since she was a little girl a flood of emotions came over him. She seemed happy. A bright smile graced her face as she gave a tall handsome boy a hug. Bella had his eyes, the way they used to be, bright, vibrant and full of life. Holding the picture in his hands he began to weep.

His little girl was no longer that, she was a beautiful young woman who had spent the bulk of her life never knowing that he was her father. Never knowing the love he had for her. How he gave up twelve year of his life because he wanted to protect her. His only hope was that when Isabella came to see Remus that she would hear him out.

Setting the photo down on a near by night stand he leaned back against the wall of Remus' spare bedroom. He wondered if she would love him again like when she was a small child? If he went to hug her would she move away? But more than anything he hoped that Snape hadn't turned his own daughter against him. Even though the man was his brother-in-law he still hated him more than any other human on the face of the earth. More than Voldemort, which was saying a great deal.

He held on to the hope his daughter was safe and waiting for him when he was in prison, that someone had her besides Severus. He wanted his daughter back, back in his arms safe from the world she had lived in these past thirteen years. Closing his eyes she laid back down, pulling the blankets over his head and pretended to sleep.

The next morning Isabella awoke in Cedric's bed alone. At first she wondered what she was doing there but after a few seconds she remembered the events of the previous night. Slipping out of bed her bare feet hit the cold wooden floor and she noticed her little kitten sleeping at the foot of her bed. She ran her hand across Nightmare's soft fur and took a deep breath. She would not waste any time and go to Remus today, forgoing the world cup.

Walking down the stairs she could smell eggs cooking and coffee brewing, how very different from home Bella thought with a small smile on her pale face. "Good morning," She greeted before walking over and giving Cedric a peck on the cheek and then giving Amos a hug. For her part she cared very much for Amos, he had saved her on many occasions but after last night she was more grateful that ever to have him in her life. Most people would have turned her away when she told them of her revelation, Amos wanted to help her, save her from Severus Snape.

"How are you Bella?" Amos asked cheerfully before handing her a plate of food and a cup of coffee. Amos knew a little about Bella's home life with Severus and didn't like the stories she told him. One story stuck out in his mind, when she was little how Severus locked her in her room because she wouldn't stop crying about a dead bird in the yard. He never really understood why Severus would lock his daughter away because she cried, but now knowing what Bella had told him about who she believed was her real father it didn't surprise him.

Bella sighed as she sat down next to Cedric, who was already finished, "I think I'm going to see Remus," Both Diggory men looked at the young woman with a look of shock on their faces. "I can't wait till after the cup, I'm so preoccupied with this mess that I have to straighten things out before I can function let alone have fun." Bella looked over at Cedric with a look of remorse and reached out to touch his face. "I'm sorry Ced."

"I don't think it's a good idea Bella, going alone." Cedric said softly before taking her hand and kissing it. "You don't know who's looking for you." Bella smiled and put her other hand on top of his and took a deep breath.

"I need to do this…" Her voice was soft and had this hint of doubt in it because Bella was worried about who was looking for her as well. Severus had many friends in the ministry least of all Lucius Malfoy, the man she grew up thinking was her godfather. It was common knowlage that Lucius wanted Isabella to marry Draco, claiming it would be the most sensational pure blood marriage in the last two hundred years. Now Bella realized why that would be so sensational, because of whom her father really was.

"She'll be fine Cedric," Amos reassured. "You have to remember that Bella is a very talented young witch and capable of defending herself if need be." Amos than looked over at Bella, "How will you be getting to Remus? Floo?" Bella nodded. "See Cedric she'll be fine, right there and right back."

Cedric nodded and let go of Bella's hands. "Well then dad I guess we should get ready, we really should have left an hour ago." Cedric kissed Bella then went upstairs to get changed. Soon after the two men were gone and Bella was alone in the house, sitting at the kitchen table with a plate of untouched food in front of her. Taking the plate and setting it in the sink she then went upstairs and changed out of her pajamas.

Grabbing her messenger bag and tossing it over her shoulder she went back down stairs and walked over to the fireplace. Taking a pinch of a gray powered she then threw it into the fire and then said Remus Lupin's address very clearly. In a matter of seconds she stood in Lupin's living room, yet no one was there.

"Hello…" Bella said softly looking around the living room hoping that he was home because she would feel incredibly stupid to come while Remus was out.

In the kitchen Remus was preparing a cup of tea, yet when he heard Bella's sing song voice call out he froze. He wasn't expecting her to show up so soon, Sirius was still locked in the spare bedroom. He should really be there for the conversation that was going to take place, tell his side of the story. Leaving the tea on the counter he walked out into the living room to see Isabella standing there, looking lost.

"Isabella…" He greeted warmly. "I wasn't expecting you so soon, but please sit. I have to go grab a few things but I'll be back with you in just a second ok." Bella could tell that he was a little bit frazzled but she just nodded and sat on an older brown leather couch, her hands folded in her lap.

Remus ran upstairs and knocked on the spare bedroom door, "Sirius…" Remus said softly. "Bella's here.. you need to pull yourself together and come down stairs!" He then hastily ran into his own room and pulled out an older black box labeled "Pictures", tucking it under his left arm he took a deep breath. He was glad Bella wanted to know about her family, but part of him wished he would never have to explain what happened to his goddaughter.

Making his way back down stairs he saw Bella sitting there, her eyes cast down at the ground. Remus knew that Severus had pretty much trained her to be seen and not heard, like any good Death Eater parent did. Aside from Cedric, Bella hung out with very few people at school. Draco Malfoy seemed to care a great deal about her but he doubt that Bella saw him as anything more than just a life long friend.

Sitting next to Bella, Remus turned at looked over at him with a some what somber look on his face. "I never wanted you to end up with your Uncle…" He said softly as he set the box on the floor. "I tried to get you right after Sirius went to prison, but because of my condition they would have never allowed me to take care of you, like your father and mother wanted."

Bella bit her bottom lip and looked up at Remus, "So Snape is my Uncle…" her voice was a little shaky and she was trying not to get too emotional but how could she not. Her whole life up to this point had been some elaborate lie. "So my mum, was his sister…" Remus nodded and reached down for the box.

"Her name was Joanna, she was a Ravenclaw like you. Very bright, very sweet. Sirius and her met through Harry's mother Lily. Lily was your mother's best friend, since childhood I believe, and your father loved her so much." Reaching into the box he pulled out a rather old picture of two women, one with long red hair and piercing green eyes and the other had wavy black hair down past her shoulders and eyes that were black as night. "That's your mum, when I first saw you in class last year I knew with out ever looking at your name, I just thought, that's my goddaughter." He looked at the photo of two of his best friends, both now dead and leaving their children behind to live lives that never wanted for them. After a moment he handed the picture to Bella. "You can keep it."

Taking the picture and looking upon it for near a minute, Bella relized how much she looked like her mum. She was beautiful, no wonder her father loved her. "She's beautiful…" Remus laughed and patted Bella's cheek.

"So are you," He paused for a moment as he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. "You and Cedric remind me so much of your parents. The fact that you two are going against Snape's wishes is so like your mother. She was set to marry Lucius Malfoy, did you know that?" Remus asked the girl, she shook her head.

"But she was already pregnant with you…" Came a voice from the door way, Bella looked up and saw him… her father… Sirius Black. Her eyes began to fill with tears and she stood up and ran over to him. Sirius locked his arms around his daughter petite frame and looked down at her. "I'm sorry Bella," He mumbled softly against her hair. "I never wanted you to end up with him, I couldn't find anyone else to care for you while I went to confront Peter…" He pulled her back so he could take a good long look at his now sixteen year old daughter. Her photo did her no justice, those eyes… his eyes, though filled with tears shined so brightly it was like looking into the past. "I didn't kill him Bella… I'm an innocent man." He chocked out.

Bella could say nothing, she turned away and looked over at Remus. Could her father be telling the truth, was he really an innocent man, wrongfully imprisoned in that horrible place. Looking at Remus for an answer, all her former professor had to do was nod.

"But mum, what happened to mum?" She asked softly. Sirius took his daughter's hand and led her back over to the couch. Sitting between Remus and her father Bella waited patiently to hear a story that she would perhaps regret asking to hear, but she needed to know.

"Like I said, in your mother's seventh year she found out she was expecting you," Sirius started, keeping a hold of his little girl's hand. "This caused a great deal of trouble for her, as the Princes… your grandmother's family and the Blacks, my family… had been at war for near two hundred years. The mere thought of us being together was bad enough to factor into my disownment but when news you were on the way, it seemed to seal your mother's fate. When you were born, it was the first time my mother had sent me an owl in nearly four years. She wanted you…" He paused and looked over at Remus to continue as Sirius was visibly shaken by relaying this tale.

"At the same time, your grandmother on your mum's side wanted to get a hold of you as well." Remus continued, "To both these families you were a prize to them. Not a child. In there minds whom ever possessed you… won. Not to mention that even the Dark Lord took an interest in where you would end up. A living, breathing symbol of pure blood triumph, see because the only long standing pure blood families that had never created a link were, the Blacks and Princes."

Bella had always thought she was just another kid, the only thing that she thought made her even a little special was the fact that she had visions, but obviously that was not the case. It is very strange to know that you were fought over as a baby, by two warring families who sought after you like you were some great treasure. Now she understood why Lucius Malfoy wanted her so bad, why her Uncle lied all those years… it was because she was a trophy. "What does that have to do with my mum dying?" As bright of a girl Bella was, she often lacked common sense.

"Everything…" Sirius said in a hushed tone. "She was killed because her family needed a way at you. I believe she was killed by your Uncle in order to get his hands on you in the event that something happened to me, which a year later did." Taking his daughter's other hand and making sure she was facing him, "I left you with your Uncle that day because Dumbledore said you would be safe with him… that he was no longer one of them… I trusted him, my trust I believe may have been misplaced."

"What about Remus? Where were you?" Bella asked looking back at her godfather for a moment.

"I was on a mission, I came back right after I heard of your father's arrest like I said. I tried for years to get you back, but by that time Snape had suppressed your memories of your father, mother and early life to convince you that he was your father." There was deep tone of guilt in Remus' voice, he seemed to blame himself.

"In less than a year Bella, you will inherit a great deal of money. Making you a very rich young witch, and certain families see that and want to get a hold of you to boost their every dwindling bank accounts. The Malfoy's for example… I would expect Lucius is trying desperately to get his hands on you when you come of age… but now that you know the truth. You can do as you please." Sirius explained. "Marry Cedric if you wish, in fact you have my blessing, the Diggory family is a good one. Amos is a good man and if Cedric is any thing like his father you would be in safe hands."

"I am…" Bella said softly thinking about the idea of her and Cedric marrying. Knowing the truth about how she came into the possession of her Uncle seemed to clear many thing up for the teenager but there was one question that loomed over her now. Will she remain a Snape… or take back her true name of Black?


End file.
